A Second Chance
by Built This Way
Summary: After betraying Hellsing, Walter thought he would certainly die dishonorably in the Zeppelin. That is until Seras Victoria saves him. Why? And what does Integra have in store for him? Set in Mangaverse/Ova. Dark WalterxSeras some PXS  maybe .
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

_(Note: Takes place during Chapter 94 of Hellsing towards the middle. This is kinda like a "what could have happened" fanfic. Also I'm not sure whether to make Pip in this fic as a familiar or just dead….Not really sure. I know I hate me too now. It's a DWxS fic with some PXS. I don't even know if this will be a long series or not, but I'll let you guys decide!)_

**Chapter 1: A new beginning**

"Ah shit…I really wanted to win..." A young Walter grinned as he wiggled his cigarette around in his mouth.

"Against him." He chuckled as he was waiting to die.

He knew he had it coming. After all it isn't everyday a sixty nine year old butler betrayed his former master to join a group of mentally insane Nazi vampires in order to undergo surgery to make him become a youthful vampire that lacked emotions and morals.

But of course, like everyone else in this world, one's evil actions usually ended in serious consequences. Some usually regret their mistakes. Others don't. During Walter Dornez's final moments, he found himself caught in between.

He felt no remorse for fighting and having part in Alucard's defeat. After all, it's what he's wanted more than anything else in the world for over fifty-five years and if he could do it all over again, he would make the same decision. The only down side to this whole war it was Schrodinger's blood that defeated the no life king. How the angel of death wished he was the one to win against the no life king.

Although, as Walter glanced at right side were his arm used to be and sighed. At the moment he began regaining more of his emotions back as his body was deteriorating away.

He regretted at the fact he knew he hurt the two important people in his life. Sir Integra and Seras Victoria. As cliché as it may sound, Walter always had a soft spot for women and he grew to care for the Hellsing women in different ways.

With Sir Integra, he grew attached to her and cared for her as if she were his very own daughter. He had watched her grew into an adorable innocent child into a fierce and beautiful iron maiden. If it weren't for Alucard's existence, he would not have betrayed his beloved former Hellsing master.

Yet, with Seras Victoria it was completely different. Ironically, the little Draculina was the youngest member of Hellsing and yet he could not bring himself to see her as a granddaughter or child. It would be a lie if Walter hadn't thought of Seras as more than just a friend. The police girl was indeed as Alucard said far more interesting then she looks. Walter would often find himself always watching her from afar, training with the Wild Geese. At first he thought it was a simple attraction since she had a gorgeous body as well as very pretty cute face. Yet, as he got to know her more, Walter found himself bearing some feelings for the vampire. Her strong will to refuse to drink blood and hang on to her humanity surprised him in many levels. However, Walter knew that Seras wouldn't have ever seen him as anything but a butler and friend. Apart from that, he knew she indeed have feelings for the Wild Geese's Captain, Pip Bernadotte. It was also pretty obvious that all the men but especially the captain treasured and loved Seras to the point they would often risk their own human lives to protect her on their other missions.

Both women were the only ones Walter felt like he truly cared for in his old human life. He wished that the two were on the Millennium's side of the war. He began picturing Integra as The Major's daughter and thus he would have remained her loyal butler.

As for Seras, he wished the she was saved by one of the members of Millennium. Perhaps, The Captain, since he could have easily made her into a werewolf or something. Walter then cast the idea of Seras being a werewolf away since he knew if it would have happened that way, then the Major and Doc would have forced The Captain and Seras to mate and produce werewolf children.

Either way, At least they all would have been in the same team.

But alas things did not happen this way.

A flashback at Seras and Integra's shocked faces repeated in Walter's head for a moment and then he smiled.

"Damn…I guess even in my vampire form…even with the chip...I still have a soft spot for both women…"

Explosions were now heard behind him and he felt the heat of the flames as they began to quickly spread throughout the lab.

_I guess this is it for me._

With his right hand, he took his cigarette and began to wiggle it. He slowly closed his eyes as he took the cigarette and gently smiled.

"Farewell…my lady."

Just as he pictured saying this to Sir Integra in his former old human self, he heard a sudden crash in front of him. Walter was certain that he was already dead and that he had died a quick and painless death. A death not exactly honorable and how Walter wanted to die. But he was sure this was the price to pay for his choices.

However to his shock it wasn't the sound of death at all.

"Oh…Walter…" The voice sadly whispered

He opened his eyes and there he saw Seras Victoria in her now crimson torn uniform and her glowing bright red eyes staring at on and off red and periwinkle blue eyes. Her entire body was soaked except for her hair and face.

He smirked his boyish grin. "Hello there, Seras."

Expecting a scowl on her face Walter continued his eyes looking down at the cigarette on the floor. "Came to give me a kiss goodbye, love? I'd give one to you but I'm afraid I do not have the strength to even stand up. "

However as he glanced back up, he was surprised to see tears streaming down Seras's face. She didn't cry out or whimper like she normally did when she cried. It was something deeper. Her eyes held so much sorrow as she stared at him. His eyes widened for a moment and then he scoffed as he looked away at her.

"Don't give me that look, Seras. I got what I deserved. I am nothing but a mere fool and a loser as well. But even so, I made this choice myself. You have no reason to get so upset. So don't you dare pity me."

Suddenly Walter felt an arm wrapped around his waist. He opened his eyes and was now founding himself dangling from Seras's right arm.

Walter muttered "What the-"

"Don't speak." Seras said as she now began to gaze her at an open space in front of them.

Walter attempted to struggle yet he found himself extremely faint due to the fact he lost a lot of blood and he was still in his scrawny teenage body state.

_I don't understand…The hell is she planning to do with me?_

The walls began shaking, explosions and shattering glass were everywhere in the zeppelin. Everything was falling apart right before their eyes.

"Hang on." Seras muttered her eyes never leaving at the opening

Black shadows began swirling around them until they took form of huge bat wings. Walter shook slightly at the chill of the shadows gave. Her eyes began to re-glow into a electric bright red, then swiftly she sprinted towards the opening. Walter slightly yelped inside his head as the full impact spiraling down from the zeppelin. After three seconds, Seras began to spread her dark wings slowly and with full speed she flew across the buildings for several seconds until she gently landed near the Hellsing Mansion. In front of her a familiar person was waiting near the entrance.

"Well done Seras." Integra said softly.

The blonde vampire gave her a small smile until she began to lay Walter onto the floor gently. Integra walked in toward him and said. "I thought my orders were for you not die no matter what, Walter. Regardless Welcome Home or more like what's left of it anyway. "

Walter looked at her confused and thought she went mad since she clearly knew he was a traitor.

"Don't get me wrong. I haven't forgiven you just yet." Integra continued giving him a cold stare. "You betrayed us in order to selfishly gain something you knew you couldn't have and all for the sake of defeating my servant Alucard. Not only did you fail at your attempt but now look at you. Dying in such a disgraceful way…"

Walter gave a boyish laugh as he slowly throw his head back. "You had Seras save me in order for me to live long enough to listen to this? As if I did not already know my lady that I-"

Integra shook her head. "You didn't let me finish traitor. Despite, what you did…I do believe somewhere deep within that physical abomination, lies the real Walter. I understand that you were implanted with a chip of some sort to get rid of any emotions. Am I right? Well I'm sure we can figure out a way to fix that. But as of right now, you are dying and we can't have that now. "

"And that's where I come in." Seras interrupted as she began kneeling in front of him.

Walter raised his eyebrows slightly at both Integra and Seras. "I do not understand…"

Seras then began unbuttoning two of Walter's black collar and then stopped herself.

"I am sure by now that Schrodinger has told you I have become a true vampire now. After all he appeared in my thoughts before I annihilated Zorin Blitz for killing-" Seras whispered but stopped as she glanced to the side remembering her beloved Captain Bernadotte.

He nodded for he Schrodinger told and even implanted their memories of what they witnessed to everyone in the zeppelin in full detail what happened at the battle that took place in Hellsing.

Seras then gave him muttered. "Anyway, after drinking Bernadotte's blood at his dying request, I was deemed as a true vampire. In other words, I am no longer labeled as my Master's servant. I now hold the title as the new No Life Queen."

The young butler's noticed her tone both proud yet somehow sad at the new status she earned.

"So former Hellsing Butler. I've decided until we find out if you were truly brain washed or decided to come to betray us in your own free will, you shall be our prisoner. Of course we need you to be alive for that. So, Seras here will grant you your deepest desire all along." Integra stated.

Seras leaned closer to the angel of death. "As the newly appointed No Life Queen, I have the ability to make any one my fledging now." Seras stated dully as her bangs hid her face. "And it's been decided Walter…you shall be my new servant."

Before Walter could protest, two sharp fangs began piercing his soft youthful neck. The pain was unbearable for a few moments as his body began shaking and he began to feel his body changing again. His body kept on shaping and forming until he morphed back to the young adult "Dark Walter" body. He felt utterly weak but did not care for at the moment he was in pure ecstasy.

Seras let go immediately and looked at her new servant with sad eyes. Then out of instinct Walter began to affectionately nuzzle her right hand that was touching his face at the moment. He now began to feel the bond linked to his new master Seras and now it made sense in a way why Seras was so eager to please Alucard. Well to be more accurate Seras was always to gain her Master's approval since she loved him in father figure kind of way. Walter however wanted viewed Seras Victoria as a lover and eternal mate. At that moment, he wanted nothing more then to care for her and make her smile.

Seras felt very awkward and blushed lightly as her newly appointed servant was acting too affectionate like a kitten as he purred in her hand.

"A success apparently." Integra chuckled as she looked at slightly older Walter tried comforting an uncomfortable looking Seras. "Although I wish he reverted back to his actual age."

Seras nodded as she pulled away from Walter and began standing up. "I'm sure within time, Walter will master how to shape shift and if you wish Sir Integra, I shall order him to go back to his original form."

"Yes. But until that day comes it seems we have no choice but to deal with this. Come Seras and Walter. We have a huge mess to clean up. Let's not waste anytime. " Integra commanded as she headed toward the mansion doors.

Seras turned and faced the attractive mid twenties Walter, who was now closing in the distance and attempting to wipe the blood off her lip with his finger.

She took a step back and glared at him. This slightly surprised him a little since she was somber looking the entire time and now her face began to hold a slightly defensive look on her face. "Walter. I order you to obey Integra as if she were your master as well. Alright?"

He looked at her and bowed the way he used to bow for Integra. "As you wish, my No Life Queen."

Seras blinked at his reaction and immediately shook her head. "Another thing. Don't call me that. I mean…Just because I am a No Life Queen, there's no need for you to refer to me as that. Either call me Seras, Miss Victoria, or even Miss Seras. "

Walter looked at her for a moment wide eyed and noticed the light pink blush forming on her face. "But you are my master. Such informality is unacceptable. What if I call you "my master" instead?"

"Oh my god. No. That's even worse." Seras whined as she covered her face, not believing Walter would suggest such a thing. It was bad enough, she called Alucard this but when Walter said it, she wanted to die of embarrassment. It reminded her of her master's relationship with Sir Integra. The whole slave and master thing was all too new to her and she didn't think she'd have a fledging so soon. Let alone, being Walter of all people.

Walter wanted his new master to clam down, but he knew she would panic if he touched her. He sighed and suggested. "If it is alright with you…May I call you, my mistress? Would that please you?"

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever. Let's just go, alright? Sir Integra is waiting."

Seras began running toward inside the Hellsing mansion as Walter began walking slowly behind her. Watching her body move. He began to have lustful thoughts for a moment and then shook his head. Clearly the chip hadn't been completely destroyed even after he became the new No Life Queen's servant.

He honestly didn't think things would have ended this way. Of course he wasn't off the hook yet and was destined to be a prisoner here.

Still, knowing that the two women he thought of before his "final thoughts", still cared enough for him back by giving him another chance.

No longer worrying he'll die in shame, Walter Dornez had a new thought on his mind now as he entered the Hellsing Mansion.

_I wonder what's in store for me now…_


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

**Location: Outskirts of London**

Integra sighed as she took a glance at the window at the horrid sight of London at night.

_'Look at this sight…So pitiful, so pathetic, and yet…so sad.'_

She quickly looked away as the young pilot was now securing the seat belts for her.

After a few minutes of rechecking everything, the pilot awaited for Sir Hellsing's approval to start. Integra who was lost in her thoughts, snapped out of it, and nodded. The man nodded back at her and proceeded to start the engines of the helicopter.

"Damn…I can't believe any of this really happened…even if I am seeing the area for myself right now. I still cannot believe London was literally turned into ashes. Shit. I can't even imagine what the battle was like." The pilot in the helicopter commented as he shook his head.

Integra turned to the young pilot and stared at him for a moment.

"Luckily for you, you did not witness and participate the battle. Otherwise, you would have easily been killed by the Millennium members or even worse, become a mindless ghoul. If that were the case, then you would have certainly died in our hands. Either way, you would have been dead. It's sad to know it could have been a lose-lose situation for you. "

The pilot stared at her merely flabbergasted at her response. He was not at all angry but was disturbed at the thought he would have become a ghoul and would have died in Hellsing's hands. A fate that would have been much more badly than dying instantly.

Integra realizing how grim her comment was, graced the pilot one of her rare and gentle smiles.

"Which is why I'm glad you were not put into the defense on this war. I heard you piloted Sir Hugh Islands and his family out to safety and even managed to come back and flew Sir Penwood's wife, his son, and daughter-in-law out of there too. Excellent work. I'm glad we had you on the team. Otherwise, we would have had one less important member and one less future member of the Round Table."

The pilot looked at her for a moment in awe and blushed slightly at her very kind comment.

"Thank you Sir Hellsing. It is truly an honor to be praised by you."

Integra smiled and then she glanced her direction to what was left of London.

_'No. That is were you are wrong. It's not an honor to be praised by someone who has lost all her honor…'_

Although, the Royal Family and some of their noble subjects were safely hidden and survived the whole massacre, joy was not felt among any of the survivors; especially for Hellsing's leader Sir Integra.

All the innocent citizens were wiped out from existence. London was now replaced with nothing but broken buildings, shattered glass, smoke and ashes, and the stench of blood and decaying corpses.

It was officially known as the epitome of desolation.

The worst part about the war was that even though Hellsing defeated The Major, the bitter fact still remained…

Victory was not fully achieved.

Millennium won the moment they defeated Alucard and destined him into a life of nonexistence. Hellsing lost their ultimate weapon, their most powerful solider, but most importantly their most trusted and loyal friend on that day.

Even though all of the Royals and Noble families have been praising Hellsing for indeed killing the Major and ending the battle. Integra felt nothing but pure guilt and shame. Of course, no one blamed Sir Integra for the war or for Millennium's actions.

But she felt as if they have robbed her from her already wounded abd broken pride. Something that hasn't felt since the death of her father and her uncle's attempt to kill her.

_'I can't believe it's been a couple of days since the war. It felt like just yesterday when everything fell apart.'_

She gently closed her eyes as faced away from the window.

It's been two weeks since the incident on London and things haven't exactly improved for the better.

Although Seras, Walter, and even the few remaining Wild Geese helped out with cleaning up the mansion during those three weeks, for the first time in Integra's life she did not want to be her own home.

It reeked of blood and sadness in the air. For not only the soldiers she lost with the Valentine brother's but as well as majority of The Wild Geese men whom fought bravely in this whole war. However, Integra knew she had to put on a brave face for not only Hellsing's sake but as well as for the Round Table and The Queen herself.

She was often called out of the Hellsing manor to deal with the Royals and Noble families to give daily statuses on London and it's condition.

During her absences, she left her faithful servant Seras Victoria in charge of Hellsing as well as tracking down any more Nazi ghouls and vampires within London. Unfortunately for Seras, she was also given the task of keeping an eye on her new fledging (and their prisoner) Walter for any suspicious behavior.

_Walter…_

Integra began rubbing her temples as she remembered the reason she was heading off into the meeting in the first place. Walter. It was determining the fate of her former butler.

For the past two weeks now and informing The Round Table about Seras Victoria turning Walter into a true vampire; everyone was determining whether or not to allow Walter to exist.

Majority of the rounds wanted Walter to immediately be put to death the cruelest way possible by his new master Seras for his treachery.

However, a few others including Integra, suggested they keep him alive just for a while. Their defense was that he could be considered useful in helping out defeat remaining Nazi ghouls that were still roaming around. As well as revealing secrets about Millennium and help re-construct London.

Most importantly though, these very few people also wanted the chance to prove Walter's "innocence."

At first the immediately was almost shot down until Integra pointed out that Walter was implanted with a chip along with the other Millennium members. She also stated as Seras Victoria, several other Iscariots (except Heinkel Wolfe for obvious reasons), as their witnesses when Walter revealed he was not only wiped out from morals and feelings but was also implanted with a chip during the battle.

Sir Hugh Islands considered Sir Integra's point for her sake since he himself truly wanted to know if Walter was merely an innocent brainwashed victim or truly a diabolical selfish sociopath. Half of him told him he was and yet with all those years of watching Walter grow up, Sir Islands also wanted to see if Walter was truly innocent.

Ultimately, it was decided that Walter will remain alive but would have to be questioned and tested about the betrayal. He would inevitably need to be examined since he still had the chip inside there.

The only problem was how where they going to do this?

This failure of a procedure that The Doc did on Walter was still quite remarkable and far complicated. Even some of England's top doctors and scientists could not figure out and are still working on how to understand how the Chip works on some of the dead vampire ghouls.

_'What are we to do then? There is one way I know for sure will work. But…is it fair for her to do it? Especially in her state now? I don't want to upset her but everyone is growing restless and I'm afraid this might be the only solution. '_

"How long until we'll be landing?" Integra gently asked.

The Pilot pressed some buttons. "Twenty minutes, Sir Hellsing. I am trying to go a little faster-"

"No-No." Integra interrupted while opening her eyes slowly. "This pace is fine. There's no need to rush."

She looked at the window again, debating whether or not to suggest her idea to The Round Table.

****

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Location: Hellsing Headquarters-Walter's room**

"Seras…Please…Just talk to me…no Just look at me. It's been too long…you cannot shut me out forever. "

The ex-butler of the Hellsing organization whispered as he watched from the window to outside where the young Draculina was. She was sitting in the graveyard, silently crying to herself as she stared at Captain Pip Bernadotte's tombstone for two hours.

The young looking Walter wanted nothing more than to comfort her at this very moment. He wanted to kiss all her tears away and take her mind off of her former love interest by pleasuring her anyway she wanted. He wanted her to take advantage of her title and to use him in anyway she wished. He truly wanted her to stop grieving and would have done anything to do so.

But she did not wanted to be comforted. Not by Integra and especially not by him.

Walter noted she was not the same person she was before. Her once kind, bubbly, and childish personality vanished instantly after the war. Instead, she was now in a state of pure and utter depression.

Even her appearance changed slightly. She no longer had the short and spikey hairstyle, the baby blue eyes, her original yellow uniform, and bubbly look on her face.

No.

Fierce yet grief stricken bright red eyes replaced her soft serene blue ones.

Also some unknown reason, she allowed her hairstyle to change. Her bangs were slightly longer and covered the left side of her eye, while her hair hung past down her shoulders in layers.

The most significant change of all was her expressions. The No Life Queen was known to have an infinite amount of cute and comical expressions that no one could resist to laugh and smile at. Now, Seras was a completely different woman who was better at masking her negative and bitter emotions around others.

Except for the Angel of Death.

He knew he wasn't the only one to notice the change in her. Integra instantly knew of Sera's new persona but knew well enough to not bring the subject up.

Even some of the remaining Wild Geese, confronted Integra about the sudden change in Seras but she reassured them she was going through a phase.

That was bull.

Seras Victoria was not well and was only getting worse.

It was complete and utter bull that this was just a phase. Hell, Walter even knew Integra wasn't full convinced this was a phase. She clearly did not want anyone to make a big deal about Seras. He wanted to talk to her.

The only problem was though; Seras refuses to acknowledge him at all.

During the clean up on Hellsing Mansion and even on missions, Seras would merely give him short and sometimes vague orders or replywith simple yes or no to his questions. Sometimes when he would comment on anything, she would still avoid eye contact with him and mutter incoherently before disappearing into the shadows.

It was driving him insane how her depression has gotten to the point where he sometimes find her unresponsive or not able to function her tasks properly.

_'It was as if she were living in suspended animation.'_

Giving her some space seemed like a good idea at first. He thought some alone time would do her some good the first week and she would be surely return to normal.

But with each passing day, Walter found himself being very impatient with his No Life Queen. Being a true vampire was still very new to him but his feelings for her were growing stronger by the second.

Walter always longed for battles, longed for blood, and for power. But right now setting aside all his selfish desires, what he wanted the most was only one person.

His vampire Queen, his new mistress, Seras.

He longed for her since her first night in Hellsing. He remembered how even after Death, she was still a beautiful glowing sight to behold. She had a lively air about her that brought smiles into people's faces.

Walter remembered the good times before his betrayal; he would do little things for her to make her happy. Greeted her warmly every time she came back from a mission, making her weapons, even accompanying her at night for long walks around the mansion and engaging into lighthearted conversations about each other's interests.

He wanted her all to himself and wanted her to feel the same way about him.

_'Seras…if you give me a chance…I can-'_

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his brain and instantly fell flat into the floor. Walter's eyes began dilating as was now gasping for air.

"No…Damn it. Not again…You can't…control me."

He breathed heavily as the electric shock pains began shooting down all over his body. He began having devious thoughts about re-betraying Hellsing once again by harming Sir Integra and some of the members of The Round table. Then he quickly began having thoughts about how many ways he would force Seras to give herself to him. He began to smile at his dark desires until he quickly widened his eyes as his morals began to kick into his head. He scowled at himself for allowing the chip to attempting to take control again.

"S-s-stop it! "

Walter squirmed and struggled for about three minutes until his body froze and relaxed.

"Damn it. "

The chip that was implanted to him was activating again. It was safe to say that the chip was not fully destroyed but rather tampered with when Seras bit him. The chip would randomly shock his body and try to regain control over him. However, Walter swore that he would not allow to be made a fool again by mentally fighting back against the chip.

These little episodes would last every either around one to two minutes tops.

Slowly, Walter got up and brushed some imaginary dirt off from his vest while debating about whether to approach Seras about her sudden behavior. Although he really wanted to know why she's been completely ignoring him too. If there's one thing Walter loathed, it was be cast aside, useless, or forgotten.

He gave a bitter laugh since he realized everything Alucard said about him was entirely true.

_'That bastard. How does he figure out people so well?'_

Walter shook his head and grabbed a smoke from his pocket.

"Guess, it's about time I get going." He muttered as he lite the cigarette.

Walter gazed at the widow one last time at still Draculina until he found himself quickly turning to the door. As began to quicken the pace while hoping everything would go okay.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Location: Hellsing Headquarters-Graveyard**

The tears that were slipping from the Seras's face suddenly vanished the moment she felt a familiar presence heading towards her.

She immediately began wiping her face with the black sleeve in her lace black dress she was wearing. She gently squeezed her former captain's red scarf that she held in her hand, as she smelled the unwanted guest a few feet away from her.

"What is it that you want, Walter? " Seras whispered without turning around to greet her new fledging.

No response.

"Walter…I know you're lingering behind the tree. Come out." She ordered still maintaining a gentle voice.

Hearing her command, Walter sprung out of the shadows and fixed his monocle. Seras still made no attempt to face him.

"Walter, what are you doing out here? I thought I told you to stay in your room? You certainly know that is Integra's wish for you to remain in there, until we call for you." She stated dully. "I'll pretend I didn't see you. You better go back now."

It was true. Rather then keeping him in the dark chambers, Integra awarded Walter to be imprisoned in his own room due to good behavior. Although she made it clear to him any small act of disobedience, he will be sent into the dark and dirty chambers and be tied up with silver chains along with silver bars as punishment.

Walter gave a small sigh and whispered. "My mis-"

She stiffened as he was going to refer to her as mistress. Apparently when she said she didn't care what he called her in the after battle had ended, was a complete lie. The girl hated to be referred as "mistress" and "No Life Queen", for some unknown reason. Normally he thought people would be happy if they received a higher rank and become more powerful than they were before. It was not the case for Seras. If he didn't know any better, Walter was sure that she felt nothing but dread about her new position in the vampire rank.

" I mean-Miss. Victoria…We need to talk." He firmly stated, all apprehension disappearing from his mind.

Seras stood up, still refusing to face him while clenching the red scarf tightly in her hand. "What's this about Walter?"

"I think you know what I wish to discuss." Walter gently stated as he began to walk toward her.

She slightly turned to his direction, her eyes still cast down.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Walter. Whatever it is, can't it wait until-"

Suddenly, Walter swiftly appeared about three feet in front of her giving her an intense gaze.

"I will not stand for this any longer, Seras."

Seras Victoria did not even flinch at her servants surprise close appearance. She still did not even look at him, knowing that he was giving her his intimidating stare.

"Stand for what, Walter?" she whispered.

Walter's patience was running thin. "You know what I'm talking about. I know you know."

Seras squeezed the scarf hard a little annoyed at the fact that she honestly had no idea what Walter was talking about and how he thought she did.

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked. Look, I want go to my room now, so whatever you need to talk to me about, can wait-"

"DAMN IT, WHY WON'T YOU EVEN LOOK AT ME?" Walter suddenly shouted.

And as if by magic, Seras's eyes widened as she gave him a bewildered look. "W-Wha-What?"

Even though he really didn't need too, Walter breathed heavily as he eyes narrowed down as he continued.

"YOU DON'T LIKE BEING NEAR ME, YOU WON'T TALK TO ME, YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND TO LOOK AT ME…YOU ALWAYS FIND AN EXCUSE OR FIND A CHANCE TO STAY AWAY FROM ME! I ONLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND! I WANT TO KNOW WHY IS IT YOU ARE SO SAD. WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT? "

He began to make fists with his hands and clenched his teeth for a moment and continued.

"WHY, SERAS? WHY PUSH ME AWAY? YOU AND I SHARE THE SAME BLOOD NOW...WE ARE NOW BONDED FOR ALL ETERNITY. BUT DON'T YOU SEE HOW IT KILLS ME, HOW YOU REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTENCE! WHY MAKE ME YOUR TRUE VAMPIRE AND NOT EVEN TRY TO BE WITH ME…WHY? WHY? WHY?"

Walter shuddered slightly and drew shallow breaths. After calming down he gazed slightly toward Seras who was staring at him, completely speechless.

Sweat began to drip from Walter's face as it sunk in to him, he disrespected his new master and guilt began to take over his mind.

Walter swiftly dropped down in one knee and dipped his head down. "My-Miss Victoria. I apologize. I didn't mean-"

"Why…" She whispered.

Walter's eyes widened as he quickly stared into his master's glowing angry eyes.

"You wish to know why? Well it's simple really." Seras started as she glared at him.

"You betrayed us all…You were Millennium's secret weapon this entire time. You made a declaration to "sever us from the dawn." You did all of this for the sake of wanting the chance to fight with my master. Then… because you're selfish desire to become more powerful and you're secret hatred for Master…HE DISSAPPEARED FROM EXISTENCE!"

Seras no longer held in the anger that was boiling up for a long time.

"YOU, WALTER C DORNEZ, HELPED MILLENIMUM DESTROY THOUSANDS OF INNOCENT LIVES, ALL FOR THE SAKE OF THAT MADNESS. YOU WALTER, SHATTERED SIR INTEGRA'S TRUST AND WOUNDED HER PRIDE. YOU WALTER KNEW THAT BITCH ZORIN WAS PLANNING TO ATTACK THAT DAY IN THE HELLSING MANSION. YOU NOT ONLY CONTRBUTED INTO THE DEATHS OF THE ENTIRE WILD GEESE MEN…YOU WALTER, WERE THE REASON WHY-WHY PIP BERNADOOTE IS DEAD! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME. "

The tears poured from Seras's eyes as sobbed uncontrollably as the scarf fell from her hands and onto the floor. Her words stung the Angel of Death so hard that he felt his body quivered watching his mistress in a state of despair.

"You know what's the worse part of all this…" Seras stuttered as she walked closer to her servant and kneeled down to his level.

"That as angry as I am at you…as much as I can't immediately forgive you for any of this…I can't bring myself to hate you. I hate myself for not being able to hate you. Because deep down, I want to believe that you were merely an innocent brainwashed victim. That you were not really a traitor…Pathetic huh? After everything that has happened, I'm still the weak little girl who couldn't even save her loved ones from death. "

Her melancholy eyes locked into his dark crimson ones.

"Do you get it now Walter? I am broken…I am torn…I don't deserve to live and yet here I am…No one should have ever died for me…No one should have suffered…Everyone should have lived…except for me. "

Walter could no longer take it and he pulled her gently toward him embracing her gently. She began to punch his chest and attempted to break free from his grasp.

With every brutal punch, however, Walter's he firmly held her and refused to let her break free from his hug. Several moments of a worthless struggle, Seras grew limp and her head relaxed into Walter's chest.

"I'm so sorry…For ignoring you…shouting at you… it's not all your fault. I'm just-just-so tired of everything…I just want this pain to go away…" She muttered.

He calmly began stroking her new long hair as he rested his chin on top her shoulder. He repeatedly whispered her name softly as she tightened the fists that were placed in his vest. They stayed this way for what seemed like an hour until Walter realized she was sleeping peacefully.

The Ex-butler smiled for he knew she hasn't slept in about a week now. He carried her into his arms and began walking inside the Hellsing Mansion.

Inside, he decided to place her into his room and on the left side of the bed. Gently, he went into the right side and covered both of them with the covers. Walter began studying her face and noticed the trail of tears that were running down her face. With his index finger, he lightly wiped her cheeks, and sighed.

'Even as she dreams, she still cries for everyone…'

Carefully, he drew her closer to him, his own new shadow arm began touching Seras's normal one. He gazed at her beautiful face and kissed her forehead.

_'I vow to you Seras Victoria, that I will never bring so much despair and tears in your eyes again... '_

With that last thought in mind, Walter closed his eyes and for the first time in two weeks, sleeps peacefully with his master by his side.


	3. Chapter 3: Bedtime Snack

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Location: Hellsing Headquarters-Walter's room**

**5 hours later: 3:00 am**

Seras sighed softly as she tried opening her heavy eyelids. She stretched out her legs and smiled at how warm she felt. She never felt so good sleeping in her coffin. Usually, when she slept in her coffin, she never felt uncomfortable but she didn't exactly feel wonderful after waking up in bed.

She slightly stretched and let out a soft yawn.

'_Perhaps it's because I haven't slept in a while. As much as I want to stay here I have to get up and-'_

Suddenly she felt immense pressure all over her body. Her eyes shot open and realized she wasn't in her coffin. Instead she found herself in a soft white bed, wrapped in rich dark midnight blue covers. But that wasn't what scared her. It was the fact that her new fledging, Walter, was a few centimeters from her face and that the pressure she felt in her body a second ago was his whole body embracing hers.

'_Why am I in his bed? How did I even get here? Oh my god. Did we- No. No. No. We didn't…did we? Oh my god-Oh wait…we didn't.'_

The young Draculina exhaled deeply as she finally remembered what happened a few hours ago and the fact they both had their clothes on. She remembered how Walter lost his cool and shouted at her for ignoring him. Not only that, she remembered the pain looked in his eyes when he confessed how he wanted nothing more than to listen to her and her feelings. To her utterly humiliation, she remembered how she pretty much lost control of her weakened body and fell asleep in her servant's arms from exhaustion.

Seras whimpered remembering how a part of her enjoyed being comforted by The Angel of Death's gentle embrace. She mentally scolded at herself for enjoying his small comfort and kept reminding herself he was still possibly a traitor. Although that didn't really help to her disappointment.

She then studied Walter's peaceful face as he slept for a moment. The young No Life Queen always thought the old Walter was very handsome. She even admitted she found herself commenting to herself how he must have been very attractive when he was young. Ironically, as she stared at him now, she realized her early assumptions were true. She didn't realize how attractive he was in his youth.

Still, beauty was not everything to Seras.

More than anything, Seras wished the old Walter would return. It still broke her heart knowing that the most trusted Butler and operative ended up betraying Hellsing. A lot of things didn't add up. It just didn't make any sense to her.

"Oh…Walter." She whispered as she gave him gave him a melancholic look.

Suddenly, Walter lazily opened one of his eye and then gave his master a small smile.

"Why, hello there." He greeted in a whisper.

Seras's flinched back and her sad look was now replaced by a look of worry. She slightly relaxed but still quivered. She still forgotten how young he sounded now.

The Angel of Death noticed her reaction and asked. "What's wrong? Are you cold?"

He pulled her closer to his chest and nuzzled her hair.

"Is this better?" Walter asked as he sniffed his master's alluring scent while wrapping her into a tight embrace to warm her up.

Seras merely blinked for several moments and blushed immediately as she looked up.

"W-W-Walter."

He pulled away from here slightly and gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

Seras gazed at his dark crimson eyes for a moment and then snapped out of it. She pulled farther away from him and sat up.

"I er…Well…what I mean to say…" Seras began as she drew imaginary circles on the covers. "I'm sorry but I shouldn't be here."

Walter expression changed from affectionate to worry in a split of a second.

"Why would you say that?"

Seras eyes widened and then looked down shamefully while playing with her fingers.

"I had a nervous breakdown earlier and I sort of lost it. I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea and raise any hopes up. "

Walter sat up trying to comprehend her. "I do not understand."

Seras looked at him tenderly and then looked away. "What I am trying to say Walter…is that I hope I didn't mean to give you the impression that you and I were…that is…what I am trying to say…I hope you don't think we will immediately…you know…become…lo-lo-lovers. "

Walter stared at her for the longest moment and then sighed. " But why not? Seras? I have always longed to be with you since you're first night at Hellsing. The moment I saw THAT MAN holding you in his arms and when you woke up from your bed and found out what you were, I have always admired you from afar. "

Seras blushed at his statement and for a moment she was touched. However, certain memories of her first love came back to her and she shook her head. "No. Don't say such things."

"But it's the truth Seras."

The Angel of Death now grabbed one of Seras's hands and cupped them gently.

"You must have known. Surely you must have. I wanted nothing more than to please you in my human life. I tried my best to be very kind and patient with you. We shared a lot of funny memories together. Like the time I brought you the coffin, or the time I personalized and create you the anti freak canon, Harkonen. I remember your humorous reactions for both those things that night very well. I also remember in the museum, were you came in the knick of time to stop a public fight between your master and Anderson. I remember how I wanted to burst out laughing when you kept speaking in Japanese to the tourists and kept blowing your whistle as you skipped around the huge crowds. After the brawl break up, I remember how I shot you a thumbs up saying "Well Done" while you gave me one of your cute grins replying "thank you!" I finally remember a few days before the war, when we waited for your master to wake up, about how you were stunned to see him sleeping so peacefully. I remember then you began to grow excited as you began telling me about your dream on how you encountered the Harkonen Spirit."

He looked at Seras who gave a small weak smile at the memories and he began to pull her towards him.

"But the memory that still stays in my head…was when how when I announced my betrayal and how I was planning to kill you all. I remember even after stating that, even after how I disrespected both your masters, you called out my name. I didn't respond at first. Than you shouted at me again, explaining what you were going to say was odd, especially at a time like this. Then you looked directly to my eyes and thanked me for everything I did, it was pleasure working with me, and even wished me to go in good health."

Seras now trembled as the long bangs covered her eyes as she also remembered what she said to him on the day on the battlefield.

Walter than scooted closer to her and held her shoulders. "I have always-"

"Stop it!" Seras shouted as her voice began cracking. "Don't say anymore. Please don't."

Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered her Captain, Pip Bernadotte and how she wanted nothing more than this earth to see him. But that wasn't why she was crying.

She was crying from guilt.

After hearing Walter's love confession, she began to have a strange feeling. She believed everything he was saying and for a moment, she even imagined kissing Walter for being so incredibly sweet right now. She then snapped out of that ridiculous thought and a sense of dread took over. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to drift away about her thoughts from Pip and how a part of her wanted to kiss her Walter.

But she was no fool.

Although, Seras was moved by his confession, there was still a part of her that still didn't trust Walter completely. After all, he did betray Hellsing and he could be up to something. Then again, just what could he possibly gain from all this?

"No more, Walter." She whispered. "I'm flattered. I really am Walter. But, I still love Pip. And I still love my master as a father and will do anything for him. I still am upset at you for contributing for his disappearance. "

Walter looked away from Seras, attempting not to show how angry he was hearing she still cared for both men. He knew he was being selfish but that's just in his nature. Anytime, he wanted something, he would get it, and he never wanted to share. Now that he was bonded with Seras, he wanted her and only her. He didn't want anyone else (particularly a man) to have her.

Now he found himself even with both men gone, still competing for a place in her heart. Not only that, Walter found himself feeling nothing but complete envy for the two men who held a special place in her heart already. He was certain when he was human, he did have a place in Seras heart. Although, after his treachery, he was also certain that he somehow lost that place and would have to earn it back.

"I know you disliked my master, for you have hated him all along. I bet you also did not enjoy all the time I spend with The Wild Geese and how I spent less time with you." She started as she now began to lift her hand towards his cheek.

No longer angry and focusing on her touch, Walter turned to her with a blank expression and waited for her to continue.

"But Walter…believe me when I have told you this earlier. I can't bring myself to hate you. Even if you brought nothing but despair to all our hearts, I want to believe that somewhere deep in your heart…that you really did regret at least some of the things that you did. But, there's still a part of me that can't completely trust and forgive you I admit. Just give me time Walter. Give me time to at least forgive and trust you again. That's all I want; for us to at least be friends again. Nothing more, nothing less."

At this point both master and servant looked each other in pure silence. Seras's hand was still in Walter's check and at this point he than smiled with a determined look.

"I'm not going to give up."

The No Life Queen gave him a dumbfounded expression and blinked.

"What?"

Walter than began to lie down on the bed pulling his master into his chest once again.

"I said I was not going to give up. I am a man that hates to lose, Miss. Victoria. You should know that by now. I am patient and persistent man that will do anything to achieve his desires."

Seras looked at him. "Walter…Please tell me you are joking."

He stroked her hair and then gave a deep chuckle. "I wish I could…but I promised myself I would never lie to you again."

The Draculina merely stared in pure and utter astonishment. This clearly didn't end how she wanted it too. She knew for a fact Walter will be true to his word and try to win her heart. What she feared the most however was whether she would be gullible enough to fall for it.

Suddenly large grumbling noise startled the two vampires and for while no one said anything. Walter's eyes widened and gazed at a pink faced Seras. She then scooted about five inches away from Walter burying her face in a pillow.

"Tell me that did not just happen She mumbled in the pillow.

Walter blinked for a second and gave a booming laugh. Seras peeked through her pillow and was now growing very angry. "Hey! That's not funny. I—er…it can happen to any vampire. I command you to stop! "

The Angel of Death immediately shut his mouth tight although that didn't stop him from snickering. "I thought vampires could not get wind since we are dead. I did not think it was even possible. I suppose I learn something new everyday."

Seras was now turning crimson red and was fuming with anger. " GAH! WALTER! I DO NOT HAVE GAS! THAT WAS MY STOMACH! "

Walter then blinked. "Stomach? Why are you-"

He immediately stopped and then remembered how she hadn't been eating recently. In fact, come to think of it, Walter hadn't seen her eat at all for the last few weeks.

"Seras…" Walter started as he took the pillow away from his master. "When was the last time you've drank blood?"

The No Life Queen froze for a second and cracked a huge grin. "Umm…Two days ago."

The ex butler raised an eyebrow making sure that he knew that she was lying.

"Seras."

A look of pure guilt quickly spread across her face and she avoided looking at her servant.

"It was on that day…When Pip died. It was his last request for me to drink his blood. Then the other time was a few hours after his death. When I turned you into a vampire. I drank your blood and well I haven't eaten since."

Walter narrowed his eyes as he noticed the Draculina's eyes watering already. As she remembered that painful day and she quickly shot up from the bed, avoiding the have another tear fest in front of her new fledging.

"I'll go see if we have any blood packs left. If not, than I shall go hunting." She said as she sluggishly headed towards the door.

Before, she could even reach the door; Walter was already blocking her path.

"Huh? Hey!" The young Draculina exclaimed as she gave Walter a huffy expression. "What are you doing?"

Walter gave Seras a wicked smirk, which alarmed her. Suddenly she felt very defensive and began to clench her fists. He began to unbutton three buttons of his black collar and was walking toward her. As he began closing the distance, Seras was wondering what on earth was he planning to do. Then a horrid thought came to her and she began to panic inside.

_'Oh no…I knew it was a matter of time. I was certain that the chip was destroyed but now I see it's still there. I don't know what he's panning but I must be prepared. '_

She took a step backward yet her eyes never left The Angel of Death's eyes. His smirk quickly vanished as he began to feel his master's negative aura. He looked at her eyes trying to read them but it was difficult since she was giving him a deadpan yet ominous expression.

"Seras…" Walter whispered as he held out her hand. "What's the matter? You act as if I am going to harm you."

The No Life Queen stood her ground and than replied. "Oh, I think you are. Why did you unbutton your shirt and why were you smiling just now?"

Walter stopped and stood at her. "I see…you thought I was going to-"

"Well it's not going to happen. Were you not listening to our conversation earlier? I-I mean we are not…I am not going to-"

But before Sera could finish one of Walter's wires flashed and surrounded him for a second. At this point, Seras's shadow arm began to swirl and she held a fierce stance.

_SLASH_

To her surprise however one of his wires pierced through the right side in Walter's neck. No longer cautious, Seras eyes widened in a mixture of pure astonishment and confusion as his wires disappeared. The Ex-Butler slid down the doorway slowly until he hit the ground. His face was hidden by the shadows, only the glare of his monocle flashing as his hands were now in his pockets.

"WALTER!"

The young Draculina screamed as she ran towards him and kneeled beside him. Her nose twitched at the scent of his blood but ignored her hunger pains as she looked at the wound.

"ARE YOU INSANE? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" She loudly scolded as she shook him. "WHY WOULD YOU HARM YOURSELF?"

Walter only chuckled and enjoyed the attention he was receiving. "My dear…don't you remember? I'm a vampire now. I won't die easily from a minor wound such as this."

"What the-What kind of response is that? You didn't even answer my question!" She reprimanded as she grabbed his face. " WELL?"

One of Walter's wrapped around Seras waist and he was positioning her close to his wound. She didn't realize at first what he was doing until it finally hit her.

He wanted her to drink his blood.

"No-No!" She shook her head as she pulled away from him trying not to think about the sweet smelling scent of his blood. Although Walter gently still grabbed her hands swiftly.

Walter smiled as he attempted to give her a hurt expression. "Why won't you drink from me? My blood isn't good enough for you? "

Seras blushed while shaking her hands. "No. That's not it."

"Then what's the reason…my mistress?" He whispered in her ear.

At this point, Seras gave out a small shriek and scooted away from an amused Walter who was having too much fun teasing her.

"No seriously, Why do you refuse to drink from me? Walter asked now his eyes looking at her with genuine concern.

"It's just…" Seras blushed.

Truth be told, it wasn't because she didn't want to drink. In fact, part of the reason she kept her distance from Walter for so long was because she's been craving his blood constantly. She felt so ashamed to even think about wanting to drink his blood that she would often try all her might to forget about how delicious and rich he tasted. Of course that never worked.

"It's just er-Didn't it hurt when I bit you?" Seras meekly asked, as she sadly looked at the bite marks she left on Walter's neck.

The Angel of Death's grin grew wide. "Why, Seras! Are you worried about me?"

Seras grew hot and angrily turned to her side. "No!"

He laughed as he hands cupped her face. "Seras, that day when you bit me…When your soft pink lips touched my neck…aw shit, I never felt so damn good in my life."

The No Life Queen was scarlet and she wanted to die (again) from embarrassment at that moment.

'_I honestly can't believe he just said that! Vampire Walter sure is…forward when it comes to his feelings now. ' _

Seras stared at the wound that was now slowly closing. She began to see the blood oozing out still and she whimpered slightly because she badly wanted to lick the blood all over his neck.

Hearing her adorable whimpers Walter reasoned. "Don't let all my blood go to waste. Don't feel guilty, my Seras. Be a good little girl and drink…for me."

In a trance like state after smelling his drug like blood, Seras leaned forward to Walter's neck. Her mouth was practically watering from his scent and she pushed the collar out of the way. She shyly kept looking at Walter making sure it was okay for her to feed from him. He gazed down into her innocent eyes and nuzzled her face as a sign of approval.

Then in a mere second the young Draculina sank her teeth into Walter's flesh. More blood oozed out as the wound re opened. Seras closed her eyes and savored every once of Blood that was coming into her mouth. Meanwhile Walter moaned in pleasure and tightly embraced his master not wanting her stop. She kept sucking for a few more moments until reality sunk in and she regained control. She took out her teeth and immediately started licking the wound until it was closed. Noticing her sudden action Walter weakly looked at her.

"Seras? Why did you stop?" Walter asked in a slight disappointed tone as he fall back against the wall.

Seras looked away from him and answered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take a lot. I-I sort of lost control."

Walter smiled and wanted to reach of her but was too light headed even lift his arm. He looked at her for a moment and noticed something on her face.

He gave a small smirk and whispered. "My dear…can you come close to me…I'm a little woozy."

Seras blinked and nodded. She came to him and worriedly looked at him.

"Closer…" He moaned.

She obeyed and muttered. "Walter are you all-"

Before she could finish Walter was merely a few centimeters from her face and his mouth opened. His tongue stuck out and began to lick the side of her mouth. Earlier Walter noticed how a streak of thick blood was on the left side of her mouth to all the way to her chin.

He knew he couldn't resist the opportunity to touch her face and taste her skin. It was too easy, and normally he would love a challenge. But he didn't have that kind of time. He wanted Seras and he wanted her now. If that meant taking things slowly with her, than he would be patient by all means. After all, to him, she is worth the wait.

She was frozen for a moment as he licked her face but than in an instant she angrily snarled at him.

"How dare you. You know could have just told me." She said as she began to wipe his saliva off her mouth.

He only smiled and sighed dreamily. "If I would have told you, than I wouldn't been able to taste your soft and sweet face now, would I?

She lightly growled and scrambled to her feet. "This is all wrong. I'm your master now. You shouldn't do things like that to me!"

"True, but…" Walter said as he began taking the rest off the buttons off his bloody collared shirt. "I could not help myself. It's so much fun to tease you. Not to mention, you're quite adorable when blush."

She lightly blushed and turned away from him and walked toward the door

"Change your shirt and go right back to bed" Seras ordered as she opened the door.

Walter blinked. "Where are you going? I just fed you. Are you still hungry, I can-"

"I'm not hungry. Just tired. I'm going to my room now." Seras interrupted as she took to steps and stopped. Walter wanted her to stay in his room but knew she would simply refuse. He sadly sighed and sat on the edge of his bed looking at the window.

Seras slightly turned to his direction and whispered. "Walter…"

He faced her eyes widening in surprise at the small smile Seras was giving him.

"Thank you…Walter."

She quickly turned and closed the door behind her, leaving a now blushing Walter alone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Location: Hellsing Headquarters-The Main Entrance**

**6 hours later: 9:00 am**

Integra came inside the Hellsing mansion and sighed. The meeting as expected did not go well. The usual constant bickering went on for several hours but that wasn't the reason why it didn't go well.

The Iron maiden felt guilty because she brought up an idea she had a while ago to The Round Table. After she suggested it, everyone stopped their bickering and thought her idea was the best bet they had to find out whether or not to see if Walter was truly a traitor. They praised her for thinking of a plain although Integra ironically felt like she was being the traitor.

But there was no other choice. She had to do something quick or they would have Walter killed sooner. Something she would not allow until she is certain that he was in fact guilty.

"Welcome back. Sir Integra!"

She snapped and turned around to see Seras Victoria giving her a warm smile. Integra's eyes widened to see her new trump card smiling.

"Everything Alright, Sir?" Seras asked now concerned with the look on Integra's face.

She shook her head and gave a light laugh. "Well, to be honest Seras…I'm afraid I am not."

"Oh? Has something bad happen?" Seras worriedly asked.

Integra sighed. "No. Actually, this concern of mine involves you."

"Huh? Me? Have I done something wrong?" Seras panicked. "Whatever I did I'm so sorry! I-"

"No. Seras it's not what you did." Integra assured and continued. "It's more like what I did."

"What you did? I don't understand." Seras asked now completely blank.

Integra nodded and began heading towards her office. "Let's go to my office. We have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, Sir Integra."

With that, Seras followed Integra Hellsing, unaware of the inevitable task that awaited her.


	4. Chapter 4: Backwards

**Opening: Hi Everyone. Okay So Sorry for the whole month disappearance. I have had a lot of college essays and projects stacked on me lately. Still do btw XD I will get to every other chapter of all my hellsing fanfics. Don't worry. I have not forgotten. I already worked on half of them. Just be patient a little longer please ^^ Thank you so much for all the reviews and subscriptions. ^^ **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Location: Hellsing Headquarters-Integra's office**

**Time: 9:10 am**

Sir Integra sat on her desk for a moment, lighting a cigar as the Young Draculina nervously waited on the chair in front of her.

Seras knew that the Iron Maiden had something that was bothering her for sometime now because anytime she looked at the New Life Queen, she would either give her a look of gentle pity or a look of hidden guilt.

At first, Seras thought she was imagining the looks she has been receiving lately but assumed it was because of her sudden change in attitude and appearance of her hair.

But looking at her now, the young Draculina new it was something much more than that.

"Seras." Integra started as she closed her eyes. "I have done something terrible."

"Huh? What do you mean by terrible?" The No Life Queen asked in a concerned tone.

Integra's electric blue eyes pierced at Seras's bright red ones.

"Do you remember how I told you in The Round meetings, we have been discussing the issue of Walter's betrayal?"

Seras blinked for a moment. "Yes. Oh my... Have they found evidence that he willingly betrayed Hellsing and decided to kill him?"

She covered her mouth at and Integra gave an empty chuckle.

"Not quite. There's still no way to prove whether he was a traitor willingly. But there's been an idea I have been thinking about for a while that may just work to know for sure. I was not going to suggest it but majority of the members are growing restless and I had to discuss it now or else they would have killed Walter without fairly looking at the situation."

Seras breathed a little. " Oh, I see. Well I think you did a good thing by suggesting your idea now. Although, I do not get how that's so terrible."

"Because this plan involves you Seras." Integra blurted out as the young Draculina's eyes widened.

"Me?" She asked as she stared in confusion. "Sir Integra, I really don't understand. Please just tell me what your plan is."

Integra gave Seras a quick edgy look and she quickly began to close her eyes again.

"Before start, I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me for what I am I about to tell you. But if not, I understand if you come to hate me for what I am going to have to ask you to do. "

Seras looked at the Iron maiden for a long time. She was very touched at her words now and what ever she has suggested her to do, she knew she would do it in a heartbeat. Sir Integra did not deserve to feel any more guilt than she already did.

"Sir Integra." Seras stated as she cupped one of her master's hands.

"No matter what it is or how I feel about it, I will do it. You and Alucard as my masters and I owe you two my life for opening your home to me with open arms. That is the least I can do."

At this point Integra felt like she has been punched in the stomach. She always considered Seras more than just a servant and a close friend. She thought and viewed her as the little sister she never had. It moved by Sera's ability to be so compassionate and loyal to those she loves.

Integra now sighed. "Seras. You are Walter's master and he's your fledging. I know you haven't exactly comprehended how to read other vampires minds yet and also the fact that Walter still has the chip inside him wouldn't isn't much help. Not that it's your fault Seras. I know if Alucard were here, he would have taught you many things such as telepathy and other abilities that come with a vampire. Damn Millennium. "

Seras nodded as Integra continued.

"Try not to judge me too much for this but, I have been observing you and Walter for quite some time now. I know lately you have been avoiding him due to the understandable events that have happened a few weeks ago. I also noticed how Walter's been secretly reacting to how you have been neglecting him."

"Err…Yeah about that." Seras nervously giggled as she scratched her back. "Walter and I are in somewhat talking terms now."

Integra blinked. "What?"

"Mmmhmm. Last night…"

From there, Seras told the whole story of how she's was visiting Pip's grave and how he came and confronted her of her somber mood and her mistreatment toward him finally drew him to cause to lose it. She even told Integra how she had a tiny nervous breakdown that resulted her fainting.

Then what she told Integra how Walter flat out declared his feelings for her after she awakened and how he's determined to win her heart.

Integra's gave a look of pure disbelief at the information but that look did not even compare to the one she gave Seras after she told them about the bedtime snack that happened a few hours ago.

"So let me get this straight. He grabbed his wires, slashes his own neck…Just to feed you? You took it because he was losing a lot of blood and you felt it was just a waste. " Integra repeated as Seras's eyes cast downward, blushing and nodding.

"Then he licked the side of your chin to wipe the trail of blood that you had on your mouth after you fed from him?"

Again, the young Draculina only nodded, as she turned scarlet.

Integra gave out a small sigh but not one of annoyance or disappointment, which alarmed Seras immediately.

It was somewhat a sigh of Relief, as if a huge weight has been lifted from the Iron Maiden's shoulders.

"I am relieved that you two made up is all. It will, I hope makes this easier on the both of us." Integra said as she inhaled the cigar and let out a fog of smoke from her mouth.

"Sir?" Seras meekly asked now. "What do you mean?"

Integra took out the cigar, set it on an ash tray, and began to rest her head upon both hands.

"I suspected ever since the day you made Walter into your servant that he has had this look of desire for you. I however did not know he's been longing for you from afar all this time. This works to our advantage I believe. "

Seras could only blink in confusion, as Integra now gave her a completely stern look.

"Seras. You must be seduce-no. More like be in a fake relationship with Walter. "

The look on the No Life Queen's face was beyond the point of shock.

" I know you are not thrilled with the idea but it's the only solution. Think about it. Now that I know he certainly has feelings for you, it will be easier to get more information out him. I won't say it will be fast but slowly and surely he will tell you everything you need to know. All you need to do is-"

"Be in a fake relationship with Walter. Somehow make sure he cooperates with all the questions I ask him, report to you, and get all the evidence we need to decide his fate. " Seras finished as she buried her hands into her face at the fact on her new mission.

"Seras. I truly apologize. I-"

She shook her head. "No. There's nothing to apologize for. You had to do what you needed to Sir Integra. We have to make sacrifices in missions and this is no exception. "

She got up and looked at the crimson curtains and continued.

"I mean I am not happy at the idea I am basically going to have to have lead Walter on…but it's for his sake really. If it'll buy us some time to let him live and hopefully prove that he was a victim in this whole mess, than I am more than glad to do it. "

Integra could only watch Seras silently, taking in her words. She knew the girl was very childlike and innocent but one of Seras Victoria's admirable traits was her selfless wisdom and her ability to sacrifice a part of her, if it meant saving another life.

Integra narrowed her eyes and glanced at the left.

"I really did try to think of some other way. "

"I know." Seras sweetly replied as she patted Integra's shoulder. "It's not your fault. I have seen The Rounds pressure one another and I can only imagine how much they have been pressuring you lately. I do not blame you for any of this."

A heavy sigh escaped Integra as she gave a small smile.

"Thank you for understanding Seras. Also, thank you for forgiving me."

Seras gave her soft smile and then her eyes widened.

"But Walter. He knows I'm still in love with Pip. If I pretend to be all lovey dovey, he would without a doubt suspect something."

Integra shook her head. "You must take things slowly with him. You have to make him insanely jealous and flirt with him here and there. "

"Flirt? Me? I dunno…" Seras blushed scarlet. "I am not a very good flirt considering I never done it before. "

Integra chuckled. "I am merely giving you ideas. You don't have to do it, if you don' t want too."

The young draculina groaned. "It times like this I wish my master was here to help me and quickly become a better vampire."

Integra looked at her for a moment and at that moment, she felt a rode of lighting just hit her for she remembered something Alucard told her about nine years ago, when she was a child.

"Wait a second."

The Iron maiden goes into her bookshelf and opens a rather large red book. Within the book however, all the pages were ripped into huge squares and within them lay an average sized black book.

She began walking toward Seras while stating.

"I stated earlier, due to Alucard's absence you have limited amount of vampire information on how to improve and gain new powers. My ancestor, Van Hellsing, has kept a book about everything you need to know about vampires. What's special about this book is part of this book was written by Alucard himself. Alucard told me about this book a long time ago when I was a child. I'd prefer if he was training you himself, since it's faster that way. But due to the obvious, you must learn the techniques yourself."

She gave Seras the book. "You may borrow it but you must read it in this office and the book must never leave this room. I also suggest you read this in a time were Walter isn't present. He still has the chip in him and I'm nervous it will activate again and if he knew about this book, he would most likely steal all it's secrets. That's the last thing I want to happen."

A look of small joy glittered in Seras eyes, for she was happy to learn about the book's existence.

"Yes of course. I think my master would be very pleased with me if I read this book instead of just mopping around anyway."

Integra smiled. "You know, I think so too."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Location: Hellsing Headquarters-Walter's room**

**Time: 6:00 pm**

Walter snarled in a yawn as he lazily opened his eyes. He sat up form his bed and rubbed his neck.

'_Neck'_

He suddenly touched the place were he purposely slashed himself in order to get his master Seras to drink.

He gave out a small smirk as he always remembered tasting her chin as his tongue licked the blood from her mouth. He began sat up and then looked at the mirror at his rejuvenated youthful self in the full-length mirror. He looked at his bare chest (since he decided to take off the bloody collared shirt and vest but didn't bother to change into another shirt earlier) and noticed how the scars he had all over his chest and arms when he was human vanished.

He quickly looked away from the mirror disgusted at the fact he remembered his old body filled with hideous marks. He convinced himself it was all over now and he had a new body and was now a true vampire instead of an artificial one.

As he began putting on a new collared shirt and vest, he heard a three soft knocks from the door. He smiled slightly as he recognized the sweet alluring scent beneath the creak at the door.

"Who is it?" He teased as he walked toward the door.

"Walter. It's me Seras. Can I come in?"

The door flew upon and Walter was leaning against the right side of the door, a cocky grin smothered around his face as he began buttoning his shirt.

"What brings you here my mistress?"

Seras slowly closed her eyes for a second and then angrily turned.

"Never mind. I don't _need_ you anymore."

She didn't even take the first step until Walter appeared in front of her, holding her shoulders.

"Come now Seras, I was merely joking. Surely you must have known that." He said, with a look of longing in his eyes.

Seras looked the other way while thinking. _' I cannot believe I am about to do this. But I must. I will not let Sir Integra down.'_

She gave the most innocent looks she can possibly muster into her face while giving a genuine blush at cue since blushing came natural to her.

"I was wondering…if-"

Seras eyes narrowed as she looked at her feet and continued.

"If you would walk…Just you and me. Tonight around ten. "

She looked up with one eye at Walter who was blinking and slightly pink himself.

'_I don't know if this is working…I have to act more girlish. Too bad I lack in that department. I guess I'll flirt some other time. It doesn't seem to be working. '_

She took a step back and waved her hands. "You know what just forget it. I'm sorry I'll-"

"N-N-No!" Walter stammered as he snapped out of his daze. "I mean. It would be an honor to take a walk with you. But may I ask why? Are you feeling a little sad again? "

"Kind of. Well. Yeah. I just I…I don't…I don't want to be alone tonight again. Last night was…um…very nice and err..I just do not…you know…Want to be alone again. " She replied back, feeling utterly humiliated and was sure her littler performance wasn't convincing.

Walter could only stare at Seras and that a small smile spread through his lips. " Are you saying that, you enjoy being around me?"

Seras blinked at him. _'It worked? I can't believe it did. He bought it. Just remember, be sweet but not too flirty but remain yourself. ' _

"I guess." She angrily turned away from him. "But if you keep calling me mistress or tease me like you did yesterday and today, I will just go alone."

He smirked and replied by swiftly wrapping his arms around her waist as he sniffed lowered down to whisper in her ear. "I promise I won't tease you too much."

Seras gave out a small shriek and scowled at him. "Stop that. You know what, I'll go by myself. Better yet, I'll ask one of the Geese Men too walk with me-"

In an instant Walter's smile faded, and his eyes were consumed with anger and envy at the thought of one of those surviving mercenaries trying to hit on her.

'_Like hell I'll ever share her.'_

He pulled her into a tighter embrace immediately losing the cool demeanor in his voice.

"No. I promise I'll stop. That's not necessary to call anyone else." He snapped.

Seras eyes widened, take aback at his sudden harshness.

'_He's so angry? But why? He's acting like he's jealous or someth-No. There's no way he's jealous already…Right?'_

She looked at the Walter's menacing look she knew too well. The very same one he gave to Alucard before the fight. It was look of pure hatred, bitterness, and envy.

'_Whatever I'm doing, it appears to be working. But I have to calm him down. But how? Oh wait, I know!'_

She hated for what she was about to do since it will make her appear even weaker but she did not have time to think about her pride. Right now, ironically, she had to win Walter over and that required being dependent on him.

Walter looked down at Seras, he noticed she had on a wounded face as she glanced away nervously from him.

"Don't give me that look." He begged as he lightly stroked her hair. "Forgive me. I did not mean to snap at you."

Seras only nodded, still not responding to him. Realizing he's being punished by getting the silent treatment, he began to pet nuzzle the top of her hair and whispered.

"I really would love to take a stroll with you this evening."

That did it. The tenderness and longing in his voice made it clear to Seras that he would do anything to cheer her up so long as it involved spending time with him and only him. Then for some odd reason, a feeling of guilt ached behind her mind as she felt the touch of his fingers stroking her hair again. This lasted only for a few seconds until she snapped out of her thoughts.

Seras pulled away gently and nodded. "I still have a few things to do for Sir Integra and one of them is shopping for food. I have to make a quick trip flying to another area for human food as well as restocking blood packs for you and I. I shall be back in half and hour and help you cook. Sir Integra says for you to meet her now discuss tonight's dinner preparations right now. "

"Dinner preparations? Is there some sort of special occasion?"

The young Draculina nodded. "Tonight we are gonna honor the few surviving Wild Geese Men, present them medals of honor, and then tomorrow the men shall be going back their homes."

Seras eyes slightly watered at the thought of all The Wild Geese men and how there were less than eight men who survived this ordeal. The Angel of Death saw her despair but before he could comfort her, Seras dashed out of the pathway and yelled.

"Report to Sir Integra's office now. I'll be back soon."

With that he saw her run toward the hall and dashed through at the open window and saw her soaring out of his sight, leaving nothing but a red beaming light in the sky.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakdowns

**Opening: Hi Everyone. Okay So Sorry for the whole month disappearance. I have had a lot of college essays and projects stacked on me lately. Still do btw XD I will get to every other chapter of all my hellsing fanfics. Don't worry. I have not forgotten. I already worked on half of them. Just be patient a little longer please ^^ Thank you so much for all the reviews and subscriptions. ^^ **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Location: Hellsing Headquarters-Integra's room**

**Time: 6:15 pm**

Walter knocked on the Integra's office door slightly districted from the look Seras gave him at the mention of the Wild Geese. The mention of their name alone sets Seras into a state of despair, which made Walter feel not only a sense of dread but guilt.

"Come in." Integra lightly said.

The Butler entered the room to find an exhausted Integra Hellsing and piles of paperwork. She lazily looked at him and then shuffled her papers almost as if in embarrassment.

"Ah, Walter!" She smiled slightly as she set organized her papers neatly in stacks. "Just the person I wanted to see. Won't you sit?"

Walter bowed slightly as he sat in the chair. It would be a lie if the Ex-Hellsing Butler didn't feel awkward. Considering all the events that happened around half a month ago, Walter did not even expect to live through that day. Now he finds himself not only living in Hellsing again but performing some of the normal tasks around Hellsing as well. The only difficult part of the whole situation was the change in Walter's relationship with Integra.

They were no longer Honorable Master and Loyal Butler or in some personal cases, almost like father and daughter. Such titles are not appropriate anymore. Their relationship changed now. Walter was certain she now viewed him as nothing but an untrustworthy Hellsing operative. He couldn't blame her of course. In fact he was grateful that she didn't cast him aside and let him die in the blimp. His feelings for her hadn't changed. He still respected and admired Integra and still cared for her as a daughter.

However, the only difference was now as much as he cared for her, she was the second person who was important to him in the world. He would protect the iron maiden if she needed too and help her in anyway she can. But she was not his top priority anymore. Seras Victoria now held that rank.

"Walter." Integra began she interrupted his thoughts. "I believe Seras told you that we are holding a special dinner for the eight of the surviving members of The Wild Geese and present them Medals of Honor for their performance of the war. "

Walter nodded and she continued.

"They are going to leave at Dawn tomorrow morning. Around 5:00 am exactly from a private jet. We agreed to schedule this because the men want to say their final farewells to Seras before she sleeps." Integra commented as she begins to light her cigar. "They also want to bid you farewell and wish you luck as a vampire."

The stomach turning in Walter's stomach was now beginning to form a knot. It was mix feeling of pure selfish jealously and remorse again. He was slightly angry at the fact they wanted some attention from Seras. However, the guilt he was feeling overpowered his jealously and for the most twisted reason ever.

The remaining Wild Geese Men were not told the _entire_ truth about the war. Integra told them they did destroy all the Nazis and the majority of the ghouls. Although, she did not tell them the part he played in the war. It wasn't entirely Integra's decision to not keep that significant part out of the story. Seras Victoria had everything to do with it.

The moment Walter, Integra, and Seras entered the mansion after the war, Seras bursted into tears. I tried comforting her but of course, Seras pulled away and clasped Integra's hands for a moment. Then she begged Integra to not tell the truth about his betrayal. She reasoned that the men were now not only frightened and emotionally unstable now at the battle they gone through. Seras knew if they ever found out about Walter, then she knows for certain they will either go mentally ill and naturally furious. She did not want them to know for their sake and of course Integra understood and naturally agreed. Then Seras ordered her servant to not to tell a soul either. Of course, he agreed and then asked her how to explain his appearance to them. Seras merely coughed in sobs and said she already had an explanation and find a way not to lie to them entirely.

When confronted by her comrades, Seras decided to explain Walter's sudden youthful appearance and his new vampiric form in a clever way. She did not to flat out lie to them but kept some "hidden truths" as his no life queen liked to call out. Seras told them that she found Walter on the verge of death in the war and of course both the only way to save Walter was to become a vampire himself.

The Wild Geese Men sympathized for Walter and were happy to have him back alive and well. They even lightly joked that he was too handsome for his own good and that Bernadotte would have been threatened since he was beauty of all The Wild Geese Men. Not only that they also added he would have saw him as a love rival for Seras's heart.

Of course, The Geese Men's ability to try to stay positive and comfort Walter not only disgusted Seras but she also ran away that night crying to her room.

Honestly, thinking back to that day, Walter never felt so ashamed. He envied the men only because those men grabbed the young draculina's attention all the time. But now, he realized how amidst all the horror they witnessed; they were being kind to him. He hated when he got kindness that was clearly undeserved.

Not only did he feel bad about that but Walter was much more worried how Seras's feelings about the whole situation. The Wild Geese were an important of part of her life and the fact they were leaving must be hard on his new master. He was slightly worried at the fact if Seras was going to be in a state of mute depression again after the men leave.

"Walter?" Integra asked again interrupting his thoughts. "Is everything alright?"

The Ex-butler blinked as he sighed. "Yes. I'm just a little distracted."

Integra looked at him questionably and then sighed. "I see. Does this have to do with Seras?"

Walter shot his gaze at Integra and slightly turned red. "How did you-"

The Iron maiden merely laughed lightly. "Walter, I see how you look at her. The way you always tend to go near her when she's crying. And of course who can forget the way you glare at The Geese Men for talking to Seras. It's safe to say that you are clearly smitten with our little Draculina."

"I did not realize it was so obvious. " Walter slightly coughed a little since he was taken aback at Integra's words.

"It's merely the truth and there's nothing to be ashamed of. It's natural that you developed feelings for Seras. She is your master after all and you are hers for all eternity now. Honestly, it would be displeased or more slightly worried if you didn't feel anything for her. " Integra reasoned.

Walter blinked for a moment while Integra took out a sheet of paper.

"Here's what I like for you to prepare for the men. I did some research on "comfort meals" and I know some roasted chickens, with some potatoes, and some fresh asparaguses would be nice. For desert I think some baked strawberry cheesecake should be nice."

Walter looked over the list and nodded.

"Good. As you may know, Seras went out to grab some food, supplies, and some blood packs for the two of you. So I suggest you go to the kitchen for a moment and take out the cooking supplies and wait for Seras to help you."

"Yes, Sir Integra."

Walter stood up and bowed and was about to leave before he turned until Integra called out to him.

"Walter…"

He turned slightly, noticing the gentle tone in her voice.

"Yes, my lady."

Integra began to take out another pile of papers and settled them into her desk and sat in silence for a second.

"I'm really glad you're here with us again." She whispered as she avoided looking at him directly in the eye.

Walter opened his mouth but then shut it tight. Then he settled with a small smile and then bowed again.

"I'm only here because of your good graces. I am forever in your debt and my feeling of gratitude shall never cease. "

With those words, Walter left her office, leaving Integra filled with hope that her butler was indeed just a victim rather than a traitor.

**xxx**

**Location: Hellsing Headquarters-Walter's room**

**Time: 6:40 pm**

"That has to be my best time yet." The Young Draculina smiled sadly as she settled in front of the Hellsing grounds. "I managed to get everything in the list and even got blood packs."

The No Life Queen was about to enter the kitchen door in the back until the door swung open and was greeted by her servant.

"Seras!" Walter loudly greeted with delight as she stepped back slightly surprised.

She took a deep exhale. "You startled me, Walter. Oh! I Hope I haven't kept you waiting for a long time."

The Angel of Death was about to deny her claim but he slightly raised his eyebrow and strut slowly to his mistress.

"You have, I'm afraid." Walter whispered as he bent down to nuzzle her hair. "I never felt so lonely. Waiting, waiting, and waiting here…for you to come."

Seras turned scarlet at his blatant ardor for her and how she couldn't just scowl or cast it aside now.

She had to concentrate on her new mission was be a in "romance" with Walter in order to find a way if he truly betrayed Hellsing willingly or not to either put him to death or save his life. But in order to do this, she had to convince him that she was developing those same feelings for him too. Only problem was that Seras was scared that one false move and word would immediately not only fail the mission but also cause Walter to turn against Hellsing again.

With that constant goal in mind, Seras nodded and looked up at Walter while blushing and nervously replying. "I'm sorry. Next time, I won't keep you waiting."

Walter eyes widened and looked at Seras to see if she was joking. As he glanced at the shy look she gave him and that look won Walter over.

A huge grin took over his face and then he lowered his face even more. "Well then I suppose that's settled then. Are we still up for tonight's walk?"

Seras gave a genuine smile. "Yes. Of course. I did after all plan the walk."

Suddenly she hopped slightly which alarmed Walter.

"Seras? Is everything alright?" He asked now touching her shoulder.

Seras only smiled. "Y-Yes. I just remembered. I have been carrying all the items inside my shadow arm and it's kinda of getting cramped in here."

Walter only stared in confusion at her. "I don't understand-"

"Let me show you."

Her left shadow arm begin to swirl for about a few seconds until it scattered onto the floor and begin to push out all the bags, boxes, and a huge hospital cooler from out of the ground. Then the dark shadow entered within her arm. Walter stared in disbelief.

"You can store stuff within the shadow arm of yours?" Walter asked as he gave a light chuckle.

Seras nervously laughed as she rubbed her shadow arm. "Kind of. Well, yes. I can."

Walter laughed at her response. "I didn't know you could do that. New trick I assume?"

Seras merely rolled her eyes. "No. Not really. Come on, we have a dinner to prepare and less than an hour and half to make. "

**Location: Hellsing Headquarters-Seras's Room**

**Time 10:10 pm (About 3 hours later) **

"Seras…" Walter whispered as he knocked on her chamber door for a moment as he heard the sobs from the other side of the door. "Seras. Please come out."

Apparently to Walter's expected dismay, the dinner was too much for Seras to handle. After preparing the food, they notified Sir Integra and then began to prepare a lovely setting in the dining hall. Soon, the Wild Geese men gathered around along with Sir Integra and all began to eat dinner, leaving Walter and Seras to play as servers with all good reason considering they no longer need human food to sustain themselves.

Half way through the dinner, Sir Integra then stood and gave a speech about how Hellsing was more than grateful for the role the men played in the war and how their bravery will never be forgotten and how England was forever in their debt. She then presented golden medals of honor that were signed by The Queen. They were also given an envelope filled with a generous amount of money that was issued by The Queen, The Rounds, and Hellsing itself.

At that point Walter looked at Seras who was already water eyed but beaming as they were presented with the medals and gifts. Her eyes revealed a small hint of sad but satisfied joy as she saw her comrades received such an honor. But of course, the small happiness didn't last long until Sir Integra allowed the men if they had anything to say.

The first six men were polite and expressed their gratitude Hellsing. They were being kind but clearly they were still disturbed by all what has happened. They avoided altogether of talking about what happened that night and merely stuck with praising Sir Integra, Seras, and Walter about how they won the war.

As for the other two men, it was a different story. Walter had noticed Seras slightly shiver as she looked at the men. At first Walter was in complete confusion to why she was looking at them with such terrified intensity. He tried to remain clam although he was anxious to ask her what was bothering her. It was then when both men rose together and began their speech about that everything that had happened that horrible night.

As they began to go further in the story, Seras made no attempt to no tremble as she held one of the tray. Walter quickly stood next to her grabbing the tray and settled it somewhere. He was about to grab her hand until one of the men turned to Seras direction and put her on the spot light.

She only stood therein a daze until both men grabbed her and put placed her in the middle between them. Then they announced how Bernadotte sacrificed himself for this girl and how clearly he must have loved her to do such a thing. Then they also noted how Seras was clearly in love of him to not only grant his dying wish which was to drink his blood but also became a true vampire and destroy the enemies in the matter of seconds because of his death.

At this point Seras allowed the tears to pour down her face and at this point the men each gave her a side hug and thanked her for everything. At this point Seras silently cried and nodded. Meanwhile Walter was growing angrier by the minute on how these two men not only upset Seras but also basically retold the story of losing Captain Bernadotte again. Making her relive the pain was more than enough reason for Walter to clench his fists and resist the urge to kill the men at the spot. But he knew if he were to harm any of them that Seras would never forgive him. So he just stood quietly in the corner watching carefully at the men and Seras.

Then Sir Integra interrupted the men by stating that Seras and Walter had to have their dinner now since they had a mission the next day and had to prepare themselves. Clearly this was a lie and Walter was grateful for it. He knew she did this to spare Seras from anymore pain of hearing that night. The men of course didn't ask questions and understood. After Integra dismissed the vampires, Seras disappeared within the blink of an eye to Walter's disappointment and frequently began to search for her.

It was then he picked up her scent in the hallway and realized she was in her room in the chambers. He knocked on her door but Seras only choked out to leave her alone. He patiently waited by the door for about half and hour until he left for the kitchen, hearing that the dinner ended and that the men were going to turn in early. He began to give Seras about an hour worth of alone time only because he was cleaning up the area.

Now he came back wondering if Seras would now be willingly to talk to him and take that walk she planned earlier with him.

He knocked one more time until she opened the door. Her eyes were swollen and pink while her skin was paler than usual. She then looked at Walter and then muttered. "Walter…I'm sorry. I…I did-didn't mean…"

Her voice died down as more tears spilled. She then ran to him, burying her face in his chest while clenching both fists into his vest.

Walter immediately wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her back lightly. "You have nothing to apologize for Seras. It's alright."

She only looked at him and now felt like she got punched in the stomach since he clearly was being so kind and didn't have any idea about her secret mission. But at that moment Seras wanted to be comforted and promised herself she would be as genuine as possible to him.

She pulled away gently while taking out a handkerchief. "Let's go for that walk now. I think I just need to be outside. It calms me down. "

Walter nodded. "Of course."

Seras gave out a small smile to him as he wiped one tear from her face. "Thank you Walter."

"No trouble at all Seras."

**Location: Hellsing Headquarters-Outdoors**

**Time 10:25 pm **

The two vampires began walking along the Hellsing Garden in the back of the house. Although there was a lot of damage in the Hellsing Mansion and in the front of the area, the backyard contained the least damage. In fact, the only "damage" Seras and Walter found was just broken window glass that had fallen down in the nearest part of the house. Otherwise, the huge garden and trees survived the cruel bombs that night the Nazi's attacked.

Seras was happy that at least this part of the Mansion was left untouched. Towards the left, she glanced at the tombstones were not only the earlier soldiers from Hellsing were buried but also the Wild Geese men. Walter took noticed at her gaze and then immediately clasped her hand without thinking. This naturally stole her intention.

Walter then pulled away slightly blushing. "I apologize. I just saw your expression and I thought you were about to cry-I just wanted to comfort you."

He then narrowed his eyes a little embarrassed and ashamed for making such a rash gesture. Seras stared at Walter was lost in his crimson eyes that held nothing but longing and sweetness.

"It's alright…"

She smiled as she now began to wrap her one of her arms under one of his, locking them as she rested her head on arm.

"This feels quite nice…Really nice."

Walter felt his whole body heating up at how close she was and slightly more bewildered at her sudden forwardness. Of course, he naturally concluded it was because she is in a fragile state and needed someone to comfort. He gave smirked smugly at the fact that she now accepted him and expected him to fill in the role as her savior.

Seras glanced up at Walter and blinked slowly at him.

"Walter? Can we go further into the garden?"

"What?"

"I wanted to get a better look at the Chrysanthemums. But we are just standing here." Seras pointed out as she gave a small giggle.

'_She's laughing...'_

Walter gave a deep chuckle and added. "My apologies. I was just lost for a moment at the feeling of your touch and it's going to be impossible to move now that the beautiful melody of your laughter is constantly repeating in my head now."

The Angel of Death was now observing Seras who was gawking and taking in his words. Then the infamous red hue began to develop in her face as she turned quickly away from him.

"Walter…You don't have to say such things to me. I thought you said you were never going to lie to me."

The Dark Butler suddenly stood right in front of Seras looming over her which frightened her for a moment until he lowered his arms to her shoulder and replaced his serious face into one of pure gentleness. A look Seras remembered quite well back to the days where the old Walter gave her when they were talking alone or when Alucard was giving her a tough time of drinking blood. The only difference was now the look held strong feelings of yearning and passion.

"Seras…" Walter started. "Believe me when I say I would never lie to you again. Every thing I say to you is nothing but the absolute truth. To hear you give a small laugh like that brings me nothing but happiness. To hear you laugh. To see you smile. Makes me realize …"

"Walter…" Seras whispered as he began to embrace her. "I-"

"- Makes me realize…"

The Angel of Death gave one his charming yet perverted smiles Seras quickly remembered from the night before as he whispered seductively in her ear. "Makes me realize…I want you all to myself."

Seras at this point glowered and lightly pushed a laughing Walter away.

"You are so annoying." Seras scolded as she tried resisting a smile but failed. "It's comments like that, that make me think you will lie to me."

Walter only raised his eyebrows as he grinned. "Come my dear? Do you honestly think someone as forward as I, would need to find a reason to lie to you? "

Seras rolled her eyes slight but giving a light laughs as she headed past near a rose bush and plucked one red rose from the center. "Well when you put it that way Walter, I guess you do have a point."

"And you wouldn't lie to me would you Seras?" Walter asked playfully as he caught up with her.

Seras froze for a moment at his question. She knew he was being serious despite the tone and there the guilt began to form again.

'_I don't want to lie to him. But I don't want him to find out the whole truth about the mission…not now anyway. I must think of a way to answer him truthfully.' _

Seras turned quickly and then smiled. "That all depends Walter. Everyone, even our kind, lie all the time. We may be vampires but we still are imperfect. Way more flawed than humans if anything. But the principle of lying is the same for us. There are many types of lies from tiny white ones to major unforgivable ones."

Walter watched her as to peel the petals from the rose, sowly one by one.

"So the only thing I'm going to say to you is this. I will always be faithful and loyal to everyone around me no matter what. But there could possibly be in time in my life where I might have to lie to you and Sir Integra for certain reasons. I can assure you it won't be from selfish or wicked intentions. But I might lie if it means saving a life or lives of the innocent or those precious to me."

She then turned to him smiling. "Ironic isn't it? I'm telling you honestly about how I might lie to you? You must find me despicable. But If I would have told you I would never lie to you, then I would have lied to you. Either way it's lose-lose situation. You must find me despicable. But better that than a liar right? "

The Ex butler stood there amazed at her words. He wasn't displeased with her answer.

No.

In fact, he was amazed by her uncanny ability to always be say how she truly feels about any subject with such noble reasons. Although Seras was in fact had a very sweet and childlike personality, sometimes she amazes others with her sensible wisdom and following her own set of morals despite what others think.

"Far from it Seras." Walter started as to walk toward her. "To me, you are truly wonderful person. I have nothing but the highest respect for you. You are one of the few beings in this earth who is worthy of being called a true friend. Sir Integra, The Wild Geese, Your Master, and I have all commented on this to each other in the past."

He gingerly cupped her face and stroked her cheek.

"To me…You are now where near despicable. In fact you are-a…Agghh."

"WALTER!"

Suddenly Walter began to fall into his knees and clutched his head. Seras eyes widened and gasped at his reaction and rushed to his aid.

"No…No…Not now damn it…" He muttered as he now fell into the floor and curled himself into a ball, his hands still clenching his head.

Seras scooted at near him whispering in horror to the sudden reaction. "Walter?"

His face shot up to her, which caused her to give out a quick shriek and causing her to fall back.

"Wal-"

"Go away…Seras…Leave right now. Please." Walter choked out as he began to take deep breaths. "You must go and-eerrrrrrgghhh."

He began to twist and convulse for a few moments while groaning in sheer agony and followed by curse words. All Seras could do was watch in confusion as she tried to comprehend the scene before her. Finally as the spasms begin to grow less intense, Walter began to drew out calmer breaths. Then he went incredibly still.

"W-W-Walter?" Seras stammered as she drew in closer to him.

Walter breathed heavily and then whispered as he collapsed onto the floor. "I'm alright…I just…"

Seras then "Walter…What on earth just happened?"

'_I promised I would never lie to her…I won't break it.'_

He looked at her and then shamefully closed his eyes as he braced himself for her reaction.

"It's the freak chip Seras…I'm afraid…It's trying to gain control of me again."

Walter turned to look at her to see the look of pure distress plastered on her face. He turned away and shook his head.

"It's been ever since I got here. These little episodes would come and go for about a few moments. I always end up gaining control but the chip insists of being a nuisance. I guess it's safe to conclude that it hasn't been fully destroyed but rather tampered with. The only reason I am able to gain control is because of my strong loyalty to you. The bond we both share now…It's the only reason I am able to resist. "

Seras only watched as he sat up and looked at her. "I believe I am the one that you find despicable, hmm?"

The No Life queen felt nothing but pure sympathy for Walter and was trying to absorb scene and explanation that happened a few seconds ago. She felt the pain and despair in Walter's explanation and she wanted to comfort him and tell him it'll be all right.

Only she didn't know it was going to be all right.

His confession only increased her fear of Walter's fate. The fact the chip wasn't completely broken was still a problem. Inevitably, the chip will one day gain control of Walter. Now his sanity and the mission was at stake. It will only be a matter of time before the Walter will lose it and time is now precious.

Naturally, she would have to tell Sir Integra of this vital piece of information immediately tomorrow.

'_I wonder how she will take it.' _

She glanced at Walter who was kneeling now, trying to focus on the grass under him, attempting to not look at her.

She could not help but feel so terribly bad for him. Even though she still doesn't know whether he betrayed Hellsing willingly or not, she knew for certain that right now in this moment, Walter no longer willingly wanted to accept the chip and was trying so hard to resist.

"No…" She finally answered in a whisper as she looked at him with a sorrowful gaze. "How can I find you despicable?"

"I don't. I really don't. All I see is someone I know suffering. Those attacks…They are painful aren't they?"

Walter slowly lifted his head to face her. "Pain?"

She nodded and then he looked down.

"Yes. As much as I hate to admit it, but seeing as I vowed never to lie to you…It truly hurts. "

In that moment, Seras decided to do something impulsive. Maybe she was so moved by pity that caused her to grab his hand gently which grabbed his attention immediately. She lightly pulled him down to her level and then wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him.

She didn't even have to turn to look at Walter to know he was either blushing or having another one of his wide-eyed expressions. To her surprise it was a little bit of both but something else too. A new emotion that she did not recognize or could identify. There was faint recognition of look that read the loneliness was lifted from his shoulders but at the same time, the look read he wanted to hold onto this embrace forever.

'_It's as if he's a child, who has found his most beloved stuffed animal that has been lost for ages. It's also a look of a child who is determined to never lose it." _

Although the gesture was supposed to be friendly, the two knew it was something a little deeper. For Walter this was epitome of intimacy and he wanted nothing more than to be held like this forever. Meanwhile Seras felt this new feeling arise in her. It was both comforting and enjoyable. But there was something else. Something she couldn't quite understand which scared her a little.

After about several moments, Seras slightly broke away but still kept her arms around him.

Walter beamed as he commented softly. "This is the first time you have ever hugged me."

Seras blinked and felt a light blush arise from her. "Huh? Oh I guess so."

She turned her attention to the side for a moment and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't invade your space like this. I'll just-"

Of course, tender sweet moments like these could only last for so long.

Walter smirked as he squeezed his arms around her waist. " I never said to stop hugging me, Seras. Honestly, do you think I would not enjoy such a position? It's not often I have a beautiful woman embrace me like that."

"What the-Like what?" The blush on the No Life Queen's face only deepened.

"You know what I mean…" Walter teased as he lifted his eyebrows seductively.

Seras only scoffed. "I certainly do not. Get off me now."

She playfully nudged her head at his chest. He only laughed at her attempt escape and eventually she giggled in defeat. He finally released her and as she got up, she noticed had a hard time struggling to get up.

"Here let me help." Seras gently said as she lifted him up and threw his arm around her shoulders. "Let's walk together

"Seras there's really no need for-"

"Walter…That was not an offer. That was an order. Sorry Walter. You are my servant and you must do what I say. I don't make the rules."

He lightly laughed. "Alright. But I am accepting your help not because I am weak."

"I am not helping for that reason." Seras replied sweetly to him.

"But I am only accepting your help only because this is gives me an excuse to touch you." Walter reasoned in his well-known husky voice.

Seras shook her head as she lightly blushed. "Don't be so daft."

Walter only laughed as they both headed for the mansion.

"So what now?" The Angel of Death asked unhappily knowing their little "date" was over.

"We are heading to your room." She stated as she kept her eyes forward and then sharply looked at him glaring at him. "Wipe that smirk off your face. That's not what I meant."

"I do not know what you mean Seras my dear." Walter countered, trying to not grin but failed ultimately.

Seras only shook her head. "Where you always this perverted as a young adult?"

Walter chuckled as he whispered into her ear. "Would you like to find out?"

"Bloody perv." Seras growled as she tried to resist a laugh. "Here we are."

She then helped him and sat him on the bed. "Alright. There you go."

As she turned, Walter grabbed her hand. "No yet…"

She looked over at him. "What?"

"Don't go…Not yet." Walter replied as he shyly let her arm go. "You can stay…if you want."

Seras wide eyed looked at him and then shook her head. "I was just going to close the door. I was not going to leave."

He looked at her. Now it was her turn to blush.

"I was going to ask you…" She started as she fidgeted her fingers. "That is…I mean. If it's okay with you…I want to sleep beside you in your bed again."

He stared at her and she panicked. "It's okay if you don't want me too in the bed. I mean I can sleep in your arm chair or desk or floor. I just don't want to be alone is all. Last night I was able to sleep for a little because of you. "

He only smiled sincerely at her. "Seras…You should know by now it is more than okay to stay with me. For the future, I just want you to know that you are always welcomed to stay in this room whenever you wish."

She walked over toward him and sat down beside him. "I see…Well thank you."

She then began to lie down in the bed. "I know I am asking for a lot, but can you hold me like you did last night? That felt very nice…"

She blushed and buried her face in the pillow in embarrassment. A few seconds later however, she felt the pair of strong arms and warm pressure wrap around her body. She slowly lifted her head to face the young Walter who was eyeing at her with amusement.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

Seras rolled her eyes and punched his chest. "Shut up. I just want to be cuddled. That's all."

Walter only nuzzled her head again and whispered. "It's only a matter of time until you fall for me."

Seras lifted her face for a moment and rested her head on his chest. "Do you really believe I will?"

Walter then stroked her long blonde locks. "I don't believe. I _know_ you will. Our bond is stronger than anything in the world. I also know for a fact our bond will be one hundred times stronger than you had with that bastard."

Seras eyes widened as he mentioned her master, Alucard. She felt a pang of sadness in her heart knowing that her master was not with them. She thought any minute he would pop out from the shadows and explain that he was fooling us all and we were too stupid to fall for a such a weak joke.

Only it wasn't a joke. It was real.

It was real that her master disappeared from the face of the earth not leaving anything but a concrete rock that contained his marking seals. But a feeling inside Seras assured her that he will come again and it'll be just a matter of time when he does.

Seras shooks her head and then whispered "Walter…Let's go to sleep now for a little bit."

Walter looked at her and smiled. "As you wish."

Obeying her command, Walter covered Seras in his blanket and the two vampires instantly fell asleep.


End file.
